


Un normale pranzo al McDonald degli Avengers

by Celtic_song



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_song/pseuds/Celtic_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve si stava sbracciando da una decina di minuti, rischiando si cavare un occhio a Clinton, facendolo diventare il Falco Orbo con sommo disappunto di Natasha, nel tentativo di farsi notare da uno dei camerieri. Quando finalmente un ragazzo alto con la felpa verde sulla quale troneggiava la gigantesca M gialla si avvicinò a loro, Steve abbassò il braccio squittendo un “Finalmente!” che riscosse Bruce dal suo letargo. “Che succede?” chiese. Tony gli mollò un gentile pugno sui genitali per aiutarlo a risvegliarsi e guardò il cameriere. -Succede che ordiniamo.- spiegò mentre il dottore, sputando insulti e imprecazioni, si piegava su se stesso.<br/>ALTO CONTENUTO DEMENZIALE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un normale pranzo al McDonald degli Avengers

Il McDonalds era strapieno. Steve si stava sbracciando da una decina di minuti, rischiando si cavare un occhio a Clinton, facendolo diventare il Falco Orbo con sommo disappunto di Natasha, nel tentativo di farsi notare da uno dei camerieri. Quando finalmente un ragazzo alto con la felpa verde sulla quale troneggiava la gigantesca M gialla si avvicinò a loro, Steve abbassò il braccio squittendo un “Finalmente!” che riscosse Bruce dal suo letargo. “Che succede?” chiese. Tony gli mollò un gentile pugno sui genitali per aiutarlo a risvegliarsi e guardò il cameriere. -Succede che ordiniamo.- spiegò mentre il dottore, sputando insulti e imprecazioni, si piegava su se stesso. Steve, che fino ad un secondo prima sembrava morire di fame, stava guardando insieme a Thor il cameriere, partendo dalle gambe lunghissime per poi passare alla curva tonda del sedere, sulla quale Thor si soffermo più del dovuto, per finire sul viso di un pallore cadaverico e sui suoi capelli neri come la pece. “Biondi” Tony stralunò gli occhi “Ci sarà un perché se sono sempre gli stupidi della situazione”. Diede un pugno sulla coscia a Steve per ricordargli chi fosse il suo ragazzo e il suo sguardo andò da solo sul commesso. Dopo due minuti che i clienti lo guardavano senza dire nulla, il moro perse la pazienza.  
-Volete qualcosa?- sbottò acidamente.  
-Un caffè.- disse Steve.  
-Il tuo numero.-ruggì Thor. Il cameriere lo guardò male.  
-Il tuo tentativo di attaccare bottone è decisamente patetico- lo gelò prendendo il vassoio vuoti di Clinton da sotto il naso del ragazzo. -Decaffeinato?- chiese a Steve.  
-Sì!- squittì il biondo. Thor tornò all'attacco.  
-Senti...- cominciò vagando con lo sguardo sul corpo del ragazzo alla ricerca della targhetta con il nome, rinunciando dopo un po'. -Se ordinassi te?- chiese con la sua migliore faccia seducente, che lo faceva sembrare solo grottesco. L'altro non si sprecò nemmeno a rispondergli, lanciandogli un'occhiata sprezzante, e tornò a guardare Steve.  
-Hai detto decaffeinato?- gli chiese mentre Tony annuiva al posto dell'altro ringhiandogli contro un “Attento Nightmare before Christamas che è occupato”. Bruce si sporse in avanti. -Senti ragazzo...-  
-Mi chiamo Loki.- lo informò gelido il diretto interessato mentre l'intera tavolata ignorava il pugno di Thor sul tavolo (che aveva fatto saltare il bicchiere di Steve di due centimetri) e il suo “Ah-ah!” trionfante.  
-Ecco sì, Loki, ti dispiacerebbe portarmi un gelato?- Loki annuì portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. -Cioccolato?-  
-Frutti di bosco?- azzardò il dottore. Il ragazzo annuì di nuovo e fece per allontanarsi quando Thor gli abbaiò contro. -Hei Lars!-  
-Loki.- lo corresse.  
-Mh sì...- fece una pausa come per ricordarsi cosa dovesse dire, poi s'illuminò. -Se ordino della patate fritte posso metterci io la salsiccia?-  
-Questa è la peggiore fin'ora.- rispose l'altro girandosi. Innervosito per il fallimento di quello che credeva fosse un discorso accattivante, Thor richiamò l'attenzione di tutto il locale strillando “Guarda che le voglio sul serio!” al quale Loki rispose con un pollice alzato senza girarsi.  
Tornò dopo cinque minuti con un caffè, un gelato rosa e un sacchetto rosso. Thor, quando lo vide a portata d'orecchi, ne disse una talmente brutta che il loro vicino di tavolo si girò a guardarlo indignato. -Il tuo sedere è tondo come un mandolino, posso suonarlo?- cinguettò amorevolmente e Loki non gli concesse nemmeno il lusso di un'occhiata. Prima che andasse via, il biondo gli prese un polso.  
-Hai una penna?- sbuffando il moro tirò fuori dalla tasca una biro, con la quale il biondo scribacchiò sul tovagliolo, prima di restituirgliela tossicchiando.  
-”I tuoi occhi sono verdi come la felpa,  
esci con me?”- lesse concentrato. Loki alzò un sopracciglio perplesso.  
-Che cosa doveva essere?-  
-Un componimento per convincerti ad uscire con me.- rispose fiero Thor.  
-Ma se non è nemmeno in rima- protestò il cameriere.  
-Versi liberi.- il biondo gonfiò il petto con orgoglio.  
-Beh, era pietoso.- lo informò Loki con un'ombra divertita negli occhi. Thor si sgonfiò.  
-Se ti dicessi che la tua pelle sembra neve?- pigolò.  
-Puoi portarci il conto per favore?- chiese Natasha.  
-O che i tuoi capelli sembrano spaghetti al nero di seppia...-  
-Abbiamo preso tutti un panino e in più le ordinazioni extra.  
-...che le tue gambe sembrano pali della luce...-  
-Ok basta!- esclamò Loki. -Esco con te però stai zitto!- Thor s'illuminò. -Ora?- chiese trepidante.  
-No, alla fine del turno, tra tre ore.- cercò di frenarlo l'altro poi guardò Natasha. -Vi porto il conto.- esalò provato e si allontanò.  
-Sììì!- ululò Thor facendo voltare di nuovo mezzo locale. -Ha detto sì!- si diede alla pazza gioia mentre Tony ridendo incrociava le braccia sul petto.  
-Io propongo di aspettare tre ore e di goderci la scena.- consigliò divertito.  
-Sarà interessante.- gli diede corda Natasha.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa OS risale a tempi paleolitici ma ho notato che non era mai stata pubblicata da questo profilo così ho dovuto assolutamente rimediare v.v


End file.
